


Drabble sin título

by Loredi



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Drabble sin título

—¡Tú! —grita Eduardo, tomándolo por sorpresa. 

El aliento a alcohol le pega de lleno a Sean, pero su atención la capta más bien al puño que se estrella contra la pared, justo a su lado.

—Hijo de puta. ¿Qué haces aquí? 

Eduardo lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y aprieta los puños contra su garganta. Sean mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que nadie en la fiesta va a intervenir para ayudarlo. Además, sabe que si hace más escándalo volverá a la cárcel en menos de lo que puede decir “facebook”. 

—Ey, bro, tranquilo. 

Los ojos de Eduardo se entrecierran y lo empuja una vez, con fuerza, contra la pared. Su cabeza hace ‘click’ al chocar. Por no saber de qué otra forma reaccionar, se ríe. Está un poquito pasado de coca, así que hasta le parece divertido, aunque algo en su cerebro le susurre que no debería ser así. Eduardo suelta un gruñido amenazante y Sean alza las manos, con las palmas abiertas, a cada lado de su cabeza. 

—Tranquilo —repite, tontamente.

—Debería matarte —le susurra con odio. 

—Ey —dice, casi alegremente—, la gente está viendo, vamos a llevar a esto a otra parte…

Para su sorpresa, el mismo chico que siempre fue inmune a sus encantos, le hace caso. Lo agarra por el brazo y lo arrastra con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía. Llegan a un cuarto donde hay más gente, celebrando la terminación pacífica de los juicios, pero Eduardo los corre a gritos a todos y luego lo empuja por los hombros al centro de la habitación. 

—Todo es tu culpa.

—¿Mía? Yo soy un genio, hombre, yo sólo traje éxitos a sus estúpidas… 

Y wow, el puñetazo le cae directo en la mandíbula, que se muda unos cuantos milímetros al lado. 

—Au —dice, sobándosela con los dedos.

—Eso no es ni la mitad de lo que te mereces. Eres una mierda… 

No logra detener el brazo a tiempo y le cae otro puñetazo en el estómago, que lo deja sin aire. Cae de rodillas, pero su agarre logra tirar a Eduardo con él, así que aprovecha para regresarle el golpe. Eduardo lo empuja y su cabeza rebota nuevamente, esta vez contra la superficie de madera. Queda bajo Eduardo, pero no en mala posición. Así como está, podría patearlo. Podría encajarle la rodilla en los huevos y reírse un rato. Pero no lo hace, porque más que enojado con esta situación está… caliente, excitado. 

Así que, cuando Eduardo se le pone encima y alza el puño, amenazante, Sean lo que hace es pasarle las manos por atrás y apretarle el culo. Eso no detiene el puñetazo. Pero sí cambia las cosas. Sin saber por qué, se besan. Eduardo afila los dientes y deja que le arañen los labios. A cambio, Sean le muerde la boca entera y una vez que hay lengua involucrada, succiona y la jala hasta un punto que debe ser doloroso. Eduardo lo pone en su lugar, apretándole la entrepierna sobre la ropa. Lloriquea.

Eduardo no se quita la camisa, pero sí se desabrocha el pantalón para buscar alivio. Mientras lo hace, Sean aprovecha ese poco tiempo en que despegan las caderas, para alzarse y bajarse el pantalón con todo y bóxers a toda prisa. Cuando ya lo tiene hasta las pantorrillas, Eduardo vuelve al ataque, esta vez con uñas que se entierran en sus brazos y que lo aferran al piso. Sean usa los pies para descalzarse y luego forcejea con los pantalones hasta sacárselos de una pierna. Se quedan colgando en la otra. 

En cuanto Eduardo nota que está abriendo las piernas, con las rodillas flexionadas, dibuja una sonrisa socarrona y baja una mano para abrirle las nalgas.

—¿Esto quieres? —pregunta, pegándole con la palma abierta.

—¡Sí! —grita, gruñe sin importarle la fiesta, que sirva de algo la música.

—¿Quieres que te cojan, perra? —sisea con odio.

—Sí —responde, aunque sabe que de todos los que quisiera que se lo cogieran, Eduardo es el que menos.

Eduardo quita la mano y la usa para sacarse el pene de entre la ropa, mirando a Sean con las cejas alzadas. Nada queda del niño tierno que a Sean siempre le dio la impresión de ser pasivo. El ‘niño’ frota el pene contra sus nalgas y Sean puede sentirlo duro y caliente.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —reclama.

Eduardo se ríe de él.

—¿Qué, así? ¿Crees que me cogería a una puta vulgar sin protección ni nada?

—¡Mierda! —se queja— Hay condones en la cartera, carajo, el pantalón...

Eduardo se hace hacia atrás y Sean va con él, persiguiéndolo con la boca para darle mordiscos en el cuello. Es entonces cuando ve hacia la puerta y decide ignorarlo; mejor baja al pecho y sigue mordiendo. Eduardo intenta separarlo y por fin, entre jalones, encuentra la cartera, saca la tira de tres condones que sobresale y tira el resto por ahí. Sean intenta aferrarse al pezón que tiene en la boca, pero Eduardo lo empuja y lo deja en el piso de nuevo. Se pone el condón rápido y, obviamente, no lo prepara ni un poco cuando ya se la está metiendo entera.

Sean chilla, pero le gusta. Además, carajo, ni que fuera virgen y la vida hay que disfrutarla. Le enreda las piernas en la cadera y lo empuja hacia él gimiendo. Más adentro, más adentro. Cuando sus piernas parecen no tener la fuerza que necesita, le pone también las manos en la espalda y lo impulsa. Casi grita. Los dedos de Eduardo se aferran a su cabello y lo  _jalan_  sin miramientos. Carajo, no tiene ningún cuidado, le está clavando los codos en el hombro, en el cuello, le está enterrando el pantalón en lugares más sensibles… 

Eduardo bufa y alza la cabeza. En cuanto Sean lo tiene al alcance, le muerde el cuello y se viene sobre su propio vientre, apretando los dientes con placer hasta que Eduardo lo aleja con un tremendo jalón de pelo.

Sin esperar más, Eduardo se separa, se quita el condón y prácticamente se lo tira en la cara, pero Sean lo esquiva con una manotada. Sin darle mayor importancia, Eduardo se pone de pie, se levanta el pantalón y todavía lo está abrochando cuando se da la vuelta. Ahí, en el umbral, encuentra a Mark mirándolo con los ojos llenos de un sentimiento que Eduardo no puede leer porque jamás lo ha visto en su amigo. Esos ojos que siempre habían estado apagados e insensibles, esos que ni siquiera en el juicio lo miraron con tanta fuerza, están clavados en él y, cuando se cansan, se dirigen con un odio inaudito hacia Sean. 

Eduardo no puede moverse, pero a sus espaldas Sean suelta una carcajada.


End file.
